


It Burns!

by Kittycattycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Wax Play, a little i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9886343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Maki is into wax play. As it turns out, Kaito is not. They manage to find a way around their differences, though.





	

“You sure you're fine with this?” Maki asked for what had to be the third time.

“Yeah, I…I’m good,” responded Kaito anxiously. He laid on top of the bed gazing upwards. He was flat on his back, his legs spread apart and tied to poles at the end of the bed, while his wrists were tied up to the headboard. He'd been stripped of his clothes long before, so none of that was an issue.

What was a possible issue, though, was the small tub of candle wax and the plastic spreading stick Maki held in her hand.

She shook her head slightly and sighed, “Alright, if you say so. I'm going to begin.”

As she stirred the wax around, making sure it was melted well enough, Kaito tried to keep his focus on her breasts. They were nice and soft, not too big and not too small. She was just incredibly pretty in general, really, with her long silky hair and cute rounded face and slender figure. Absolutely perfect.

He managed to keep his focus on her so well, in fact, that he didn't notice anything was happening until he was having hot wax poured onto his stomach.

“Owowowowow!” Kaito whined as he jerked around, his body reflexively trying to get away from the heat.

“Ssshh, calm down,” cooed Maki, moving her hand to stroke at his face, “give it a moment, you'll get used to it.”

He had to admit, once it cooled slightly, it wasn't nearly as bad. Maki changed positions so that she was on top of him in a kneeling position, her legs on either side of his torso. She leaned down, cradling his head gently in her hands, and pressed their lips together briefly. Her hips ground against his own as she nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing and nipping at it.

A groan escaped Kaito’s throat as he felt blood beginning to pool between his legs. He wouldn't lie, it'd been a while since he’d, eh, “done anything,” and he was a bit eager to get started.

Maki reached over and grabbed the bowl of wax, which she'd placed on the bedside table, took a small amount, and dripped it cautiously onto his chest. The bowl had cooled slightly, but the wax was still rather hot. Kaito let out a hiss through his teeth.

Seeing his discomfort, Maki slid one of her hands downwards, beginning to lightly pump his cock. As she placed the bowl of wax back onto the bedside table, she looked over to her boyfriend and gestured to the substance currently drying on his chest, “You're…not into this, are you?”

He broke into a small, nervous grin, “…Not really.”

“I can work with that,” picking up the pace of her hand on Kaito, she slid one between her thighs and ran a finger across her slit, “Mmh…”

He gulped, not wanting another embarrassing noise to escape, “C-Can I…can I touch you now?”

She shook her head lightly, “No, not yet.” 

Maki slid back again. She lifted herself up slightly, so that the head of Kaito’s member was rubbing gently against her clit. A soft gasp escaped her cherry-colored lips as she continued to rut slightly. She watched as Kaito squirmed against his restraints, trying in vain to buck up into her.

“Maki,” he pleaded, “Maki, please…!”

She hummed and tilted her head slightly as if she was in thought, eliciting another cry from the man below her, “Fine.”

For the final time, she reached over towards the nightstand, this time opening the top drawer. Not even sparing a glance, as he grabbed the bottle of lube and popped open the cap, rubbing it in her hands to warm it up before returning her grip to Kaito.

She licked her lips in anticipation as she spread the lube over his cock. She'd slept with a few former boyfriends prior to meeting Kaito, but she'd never had this sort of thrill run through her. They'd never allowed her to explore her kinks, not like Kaito, who was kind enough to let her drip hot wax onto his chest.

As soon as he was sufficiently covered, she leaned forward and began untying the knots binding his hands to the headboard. A frown soon formed as she realized that maybe, just maybe, she should've done this before getting her hands slick.

After a minute or two of awkward struggling and a few amused giggles from Kaito, all four knots were undone. Immediately, he shifted his arms and put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him with a contented sigh. 

Exchanging a few glances and nods with her, she began to slowly lower herself onto him. Her face scrunched up at the uncomfortable feeling, but it was clear how good it felt to Kaito by the facial expressions and small sounds he made. Noticing her initial discomfort, he made an effort to be perfectly still and let her adjust. 

Just as he thought he wouldn't be able to hold himself back anymore, she started moving, rolling her hips. He made sure to note how beautiful she looked doing this, her cheeks dusted with pink, her mouth ever-so-slightly agape.

The room quickly filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and panting. The two of them had hardly been at it for five minutes, and yet they somehow felt so close to the edge already. Maki bounced frantically on Kaito’s cock, nearing her own release. Kaito was in a similar situation of his own, biting his lower lip and bucking his hips up into her warmth.

“Fuck, Maki, Maki, ugh, shit-” he chanted as if it was his mantra.

Maki gasped as her body tensed up, her orgasm crashing into her like a tidal wave. Despite this, she willed herself to keep bouncing, wanting to see Kaito when he finished.

Only a few moments later, Kaito shuddered, pulling Maki upwards with an almost uncomfortably tight grip to keep from coming inside her. He continued to rock his hips and whimper as he came all over Maki’s thighs, as well as his own stomach.

Catching her breath, she laid down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, “…No wax next time?”

He chuckled slightly and gently shook his head, “I…I don't think so, but I certainly didn't hate it.”

She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck again, feeling a certain drowsiness come over her, “Yes, I could tell.”

“…I should probably get this wax of my chest.”

“Mm, you can do it later. I'm tired and I'm not moving.”

“Fine, fine.”


End file.
